L'histoire du dragon
by Chrysoline
Summary: Rose et Hugo adorent les histoires que leur mère leur raconte. Vraiment. Particulièrement l'histoire du dragon. Celle-ci même que Hermione préférerait éviter de leur raconter. Mais quand on a trois enfants à la maison il faut parfois faire des concessions ...


**Disclaimer :** Rendons à Rowling ce qui est à Rowling. Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien qu'un vieil OS qui trainait sur mon pc et que je me suis décidée à poster ici. A la base c'était uniquement une petite scène qui me trottait dans la tête.

«_ Maman, maman ! Raconte-nous encore l'histoire du dragon !

_ Mais vous la connaissez déjà par cœur.

_ Oui mais tu la raconte trop bien ! S'il te plait ! »

Premier soupir. Depuis le jour où Ron avait laissé entendre qu'ils avaient « fréquenté » des dragons dans leur jeunesse, ces deux petites têtes rousses n'en démordaient pas : ils voulaient l'histoire du dragon ! Et tous les soirs s'il-vous-plait ! Elle avait beau tout faire pour les attirer vers d'autres récits qui eux, ne mettraient pas à mal le peu d'autorité qu'il lui restait après les différentes anecdotes laissées échappées ici et là par son cher mari, ils étaient intraitables. Ils voulaient l'histoire du dragon, point barre !

Non mais vraiment, comment pouvait-elle encore paraître crédible en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bêtises, lorsque leur père prenait un malin plaisir à leur raconter toutes les fois où ils avaient contourné le règlement et s'en étaient sortis avec brio ?

Qu'allaient donc penser les professeurs de Poudlard lorsqu'ils réaliseraient que les deux derniers Weasley en date marchaient directement des les traces de leurs prédécesseurs (et là on ne parle bien sûr absolument pas de Percy qui était l'incarnation parfaite de l'élève modèle ennuyeux, ni même de Bill ou Charlie qui jonglaient à merveille entre leurs images de merveilleux joueurs de Quidditch et de charmants préfets-en-chef) sur le long et tortueux chemin des bêtises ? Encore que tant qu'ils n'iraient pas s'égarer sur le chemin parallèle des « aimants à ennuis », peut être que ce serait déjà pas mal …

Deuxième soupir. Et voilà que notre sorcière aux cheveux fous préférée en était rendue à espérer que lors des nombreuses fois où ses enfants allaient enfreindre sciemment le règlement, ils ne s'attireraient pas trop de vrais ennuis (comme un gros serpent qui peut tuer juste d'un regard ou bien son cher maître adoré, mage noir en chef).

Mais comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ça ? Allez savoir ! Peut être que c'était dans les gênes, que les enfants de deux des membres du « trio d'or » (comme on les appelait si souvent) ne pouvaient eux-mêmes qu'être des briseurs de règlements, des mêle-tout chercheurs de problèmes, des calamités pour la pauvre petite santé cardiaque de leurs professeurs, des videurs massifs de sablier, des … bref, pleins d'autres choses terribles encore !

Troisième soupir. Qu'il y avait-il donc de pire que de se rendre compte que vos propres enfants étaient destinés à vous donner envie de vous arracher les cheveux au moins trois fois par jour ? Devoir commencer à se procurer un stock plus qu'imposant de beuglantes en prévision de toutes les lettres de professeurs que vous alliez recevoir à leur sujet ? Peut être que oui en effet.

A moins que cela aussi ne soit battu par le fait que leur père, votre cher mari (oui oui, celui qui a juré, le jour où il a dit oui, de vous soutenir dans toutes les épreuves que vous auriez à traverser, celui-là même qui vous a regardé venir vers lui dans une grosse boule de guimauve blanche avec un sourire bien niais sur le visage, c'est bien de lui qu'on parle), je disais donc que votre cher et tendre, au contraire de ce que voudrait le bon sens le plus basique, lui, attendait avec impatience de voir quelles bêtises ses marmots allaient donc pouvoir inventer pour surpasser leurs prédécesseurs !

Quatrième soupir. La résignation. Voilà le nom qui qualifiait le mieux Hermione à présent. Il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à présent. Elle s'était mariée à un Weasley pur fruit, pur jus, et comme elle aurait dû s'en douter, Rose et Hugo étaient de vrais Weasley eux aussi. Le premier signe c'était bien évidemment leurs folles chevelures rousses. Tout bon Weasley se doit d'être roux. Bon par contre, le caractère indomptable, incoiffable et tout autre qualificatif négatif finissant en « able », ils le tenaient quand même de la douce Hermione (hmm hmm … sans commentaire, s'il-vous-plait).

Deuxième signe, à même pas un an, ils étaient déjà tous les deux fous de Quidditch ! D'accord ils ne connaissaient pas encore les règles. Et ils ne savaient pas non plus que ça se jouait avec des balles. Et bon, ils ne connaissaient pas encore les Canon de Chudley. Mais ils adoraient déjà monter sur un balais ! (sous la protection de leur père, bien entendu) Et tout bon Weasley se doit d'aimer le Quidditch ! Et donc troisième caractéristique des Weasley qu'Hermione aurait dû s'attendre à voir apparaître chez ses petites merveilles rousses : les bêtises ! (Percy mis à part, mais ça on l'a déjà dit.)

Cinquième soupir …

« _ Maman ! L'histoire !

_ Chérie ? Tu rêves ?

_ Maman ! S'il-te-plait, l'histoire du dragon ! »

La belle et douce Hermione (sans commentaire, je l'ai déjà dit ça aussi !) daigna sortir de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur les trois têtes rousses qui attendaient impatiemment son récit (son cher et tendre s'étant joint à eux à l'instant où il avait entendu le mot « dragon ») et ne put empêcher son habituel sourire maternel de venir illuminer son visage lorsque son regard se posa sur ses deux petits phénomènes de 4 et 6 ans. Finalement, peut être était-il encore un peu tôt pour envisager le pire. Et pour la 27ème fois, elle rassembla tous ses dons de narration et se lança :

« _ Tout commença le jour où … »

_Fin. _

Verdict ?


End file.
